Gir the superhero!
by GrimAdventuresofMandyandQueen
Summary: Selfsaid.
1. Epi 1: Super Gir!

Gir the superhero!

Episode 1: Super Gir!

Gir was watching "Annie" one day, and was singing the songs.

Gir: The sun will come out toooomarrooooooooo!!!!!

Gir smiled wildly and ran to the local mini-mart.

Apparently, Gir wanted a soda and was too stupid to go to the fridge.

Gir: Me want "Fluffy Cubs" DVD!

Gir ran to get Fluffy Cubs: I wuv you edition...

When...

A piece of a planet, Mars, fell on Gir.

Gir then turned into...FLUFFY DOG!

Defender of humans...

Fighting evil with hugs...

tiny

Using his brain...

Gir: FLUFFFYYYYYY DOGGGYYYYYYYYY IS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

FLUFFY DOG!!!

Gir then used his super-doggy-farts to bounce back to home.

Little did he know, Gir was being watched.

???: I must be the only hero of this city. I will avenge you, master. I will bring you back.

The unknown figure stared up at a huge statue of a girl playing the harmonica.

???: You will not be sorry.

End episode 1.

Me: How was it?

Disclaimer: Invader Zim does not belong to me. Nothing does except Fluffy Dog and Harmonia and Allie.

Me: Episode 2 coming soon!

Disclaimer: Gir will

I cover Disclaimer's mouth.

Me: SHUT UP, STUPID! YOU'LL SPOIL IT!

Disclaimer frowns.

Me: Please R&R!


	2. Episode 2: Crime and Waffles

Episode 2 of Gir the Superhero!

Crime and waffles

Gir started watching Willy Wonka.

Gir: WILLY WONKA WILLY WONKA THE AMAZING CHOCKLATER!!!!YAY!

I WANT WAFFLES!

Gir went to the bank to get waffles.

Gir: BANK, GIMME WAFFLES!!!!!!!!!

Bank Lady: We have no waffles.

Gir: OKAY, THEN I'LL JUST HAVE WAFFLES!

Bank Lady: We have no waffles.

???: Ha! I took your waffles!

Bank Man: SHE TOOK MY WAFFLES!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bank Lady: Kitty Pretty! The crook!

Kitty: What are you gonna do, make that dog get me?

Gir: WAFFFLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gir jumped on Kitty.

Kitty: GAH!!!!

Gir: MY WAFFLES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gir got his waffles.

Kitty jumped away.

Gir: Mine!

Bank Man: MINE!

Gir: Never!

Gir used his Super Doggy Farts, and Replacement Waffles: Pancakes!

Bank Man: Yay Pancakes!

???: Harmonia, I will not give up.

I'll send more agents. Super Doggy will be no more.

You'll come back.

I promise.

End episode 2.

Me: Good, right? I'll write Episode 3 tomorrow.

Disclaimer: Tries to put bomb on GrimAdventuresofMandy

Me: WILL YOU BUZZ OFF!!!!!!!??????????

Disclaimer: Is scared

Me: HA! Please R&R

Or

Gir: I'll throw pancakes at your face!


	3. Episode 3: One little crossover and Love

Episode 3 of Gir the superhero!

Episode 3:

One little crossover and Icky- Love.

Author's note: There's one crossover here, very short part though. See if you can find it. Also one part is kinda songfic. It's got Pop Princess to it.

Gir was playing let's throw stuff at the mailman

When

GIR: The waffle alert! There's trouble!

Mayor: Yes GIR! There's trouble! (Bloo looks into camera and mouths "Hi Mac")

Me: CUT! How'd he get here?! Guards!

The guards carry Bloo off.

Me: GIR vs. Allie take two! ACTION!

GIR: An evil flute player? FLUFFY DOGGY IS ON IT AS SOON AS HE GETS WAFFLES!

So GIR got his waffles and dashed off to town.

???: GIR. I've been waiting, defender of good. I am Allie Opalnonn Juneday. Now, stop your good ways, or the powers of my death flute put you to rest. Forever.

GIR: Not by the hairs of my chinny chin chin!

Allie: Fine then. Play hardball.

Allie started playing the flute and a hand sprouted from the ground.

GIR: Fluffy power!

Gir summoned a magical unicorn!

Gir: TO BATTLE, MUSHROOM!

Mushroom dashed toward Allie in angry fury.

Allie was knocked down.

Allie: What? I was looking at a statue in the park and--

Who are you? I'm scared.

Allie looked different now that she wasn't evil. Allie was a white girl, with black hair in ponytails, braces, glasses, a green skirt, and a white long sleeved shirt.

To GIR, she looked...WOW.

Gir: Ding-dong!

Gir collapsed.

Allie: Hello? Dog?

Gir: She called me dog!

Gir starts singing Pop Princess.

Gir: I lost myself at yooourrr show last night looooking at your sparkeling eyes.

Allie: Shhh.

Suddenly,

Evil Allie: HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

IT TURNED ALLIE INTO A GIRL VERSION OF GIR!

Allie: EEEK! Gir save me!

Evil Allie picked up Allie and flew off!

Allie: GIR!

Gir: ALLIE!!!!!!!!!

End episode 3.

Me: Sad. Well, we'll have to wait till episode 4 to see if Allie survived. Poor Gir & Allie!


End file.
